


Not what it looks like

by Darkchi13



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Day 6, Day Off, Perryshmirtz Week, Porn With Plot, THERE IS NO ACTUAL SEX, movie, watching porn for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: What kinds of movies does Heinz watch Perry wondered.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Not what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Perryshmirtz week day 6. It's a little late but I hope people enjoy.

Perry flew threw an open window and left his jetpack by the wall. It said something about him that it was his day off and yet here he was, back at Doofensmhirtz evil incorporated. He couldn’t see Heinz in the room but could hear him in the kitchen. The platypus headed in that direction but stopped by the tv. It was paused on a close up of a man and a woman. Perry glanced towards the kitchen then got onto the sofa and seized the remote. He wondered what his nemesis watched and decided to find out.

Humans mating apparently. Perry wrinkled his nose and frowned. If someone had asked him what he thought Heinz watched, well, it wouldn’t be this. He was just about to turn it off when a door on screen slammed open and a man identical to the one on the bed appeared. 

“Frederic! How could you? Harriet is my fiancé!”

The woman sat up in alarm. 

“Georgeo? But I…who are you?”

The man in bed with her heaved a sigh. 

“I am Georgeo’s identical twin brother and I have been in love with you since the day I first saw you.”

A loud squawk from behind him let Perry know Heinz was back in the room. The scientist dropped his bowl of popcorn and leapt over the couch to grab the remote. 

“Perry the platypus, you don’t just come in on someone’s day off and watch their movies. I swear its not what it looks like.”

Perry chattered at him annoyed as the man paused it and knocked the scientist off the couch. It was relatively easy to wrestle the remove away from him. He held the remote away from Heinz and hushed the man as he pressed play. 

“Then who do I love? Which of you have I been going out with?”

Frederick glanced at his brother standing in the doorway. 

“You have been going on dates with both of us,” he admitted. “I’m the one who you took for dinner last night. I had hoped this day would never come. Can you love me Harriet? I love you more than anything.”

“She is my fiancé!” Georgio cried. “I need her more than a man needs air.”

Harriet held out her hand to Gerogio who approached to grasp it. Frederick bowed his head in defeat, but she took his hand as well. 

“I would have you both,” she said.

And more human mating. Perry turned his attention back to Heinz now that the interesting part was over. The scientist was staring at him with his jaw dropped. Perry nudged it shut with the remote and Heinz blinked. 

“Perry the platypus,” he breathed in awe. “You like it?”

Perry glanced at the screen where they were still mating before looking back at his nemesis.

“Oh, I know,” Heinz made a face. “This part bores me too.”

The scientist’s eyes widened. 

“No, No!” he shrieked and grabbed the remote again. 

This time he turned it off and Perry seriously debated breaking his nose for the annoyance. Heinz jumped off the couch though and grabbed a video. 

“That’s the sequel. You have to start with the first.”

Perry leaned back and got himself comfortable as Heinz swapped the movies. 

The scientist joined him as the film started and after a second Perry moved closer to sit beside him. The platypus smiled and didn’t fight as Heinz put an arm around him. This was a good way to spend his day off.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about through the perryshmirtz discord group. Someone commented on there that Perry watches porn for the plot and then someone suggested that Heinz also watch it for the plot and is actually the one who introduced him to it and this little thing was born.


End file.
